Show Me
by SaphireBono
Summary: Robert, Morgan and Giselle's first day after the ball and then Robert and Giselle's first night together.


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Show Me**

He stared at her, sleeping there on his couch. He couldn't believe all that had happened last night. Poisoned apples, wicked witches, dragons… Most of all, he couldn't believe his true love was here in his apartment. Even after all the trauma of last night, all he could really remember is their dance together. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the whole dance. At one point he swung her out from him and he took a full view of her and was amazed at the beauty of her in the modern evening gown. Before he knew it, he was singing to her, actually singing to her because his heart let him. After that, he believed he could dance with her all night that is until Nancy had stopped them.

Suddenly he was removed from his reverie by Morgan walking into the living room screaming, "Giselle!!" Giselle promptly awoke to the huge hug from Morgan. "Are you staying?" Morgan asked. Giselle replied, "Oh, yes Morgan, with you and your father happily forever and ever!"

"Well ladies, why don't we all get ready and Morgan, you and I can show Giselle the city. Okay?" Gleefully Morgan ran to her room to dress. Robert brought a hand to Giselle to help her get up and it reminded each of them of their first dance last night when he said, "_shall we_?" As she stood, he brought her close to his chest, arms around her tiny waist and just stared into her wide eyes. Morgan quickly returned and so the two gave each other a quick grin and went to get dressed themselves.

Fortunately, during their expensive shopping spree yesterday, Morgan had brought Gisele to a fabric store and there she bought yards of material for new dresses thus saving the rest of Robert's household curtains and linens from being recycled. What seemed like just minutes, Giselle came out wearing a simple, but strikingly beautiful cotton blue dress that ended right above her knees and looked striking against her red hair. He didn't think she could look better than at the ball, but he figured, she looked good in just about anything. Robert had to shake his head to keep himself from staring at her. "All set, let's go!"

First, they went to breakfast at a little diner nearby. Robert ordered a simple egg and toast platter while both Morgan and Giselle ordered the Alaskan waffle topped with ice cream, whip cream and a cherry. Robert watched as Giselle's bit into the cherry, covered with whip cream. A bit of the cream was left on her lips and Robert squirmed in his seat. This was going to be a long day he thought.

Afterwards, they walked to Central Park to burn of their breakfast and enjoyed the many entertaining acts in the park. Giselle particularly enjoyed the puppet theater and they met up again with the reggae group from the other day. Luckily there was no big musical production this time.

Robert couldn't remember another day in which he enjoyed being in the city as much as today. He had lived here his whole life and took it for granted. Yes, he had brought Morgan to the park, museums, etc., before, but with both Giselle and Morgan, the enjoyment and wonder on both their faces made him open his eyes to this beautiful city. Giselle's face lit up with everything and that made him feel wonderful inside too. When she was sad, like when he had to explained the group of homeless people they saw, his heart opened as he saw how deeply saddened she felt for a group of strangers. She not only was his true love, but she will also be a wonderful, caring mother that Morgan needed.

When they got home, Robert kissed Morgan goodnight and an exhausted Morgan went straight to her room and to sleep for the night. Giselle had gone to the kitchen to make some tea and when Robert went in to join her, she was on a chair trying to reach for something on a top shelf. She stumbled and he quickly ran to catch her. "Do you always have a habit of falling?" He said grinning at her. "Only if you are there to catch me," she replied as she held onto his neck. As he held her, he noticed her dress had risen to mid-thigh and he couldn't help but stare. He felt the warmth of her legs on his arms, her slender arms around his neck and the quick rise and fall of her chest has he held her. So close were their faces, he easily bent his head and kissed her in which she returned thoroughly, tightening her arms to bring him in closer.

Without realizing it, Robert had carried her back into the living room and both sank into the couch, still holding onto each other. Their kiss deepened and Giselle let out a moan that just ripped through Robert. "_We should stop_," he thought. This was only their first full day together after declaring their love. "_We should take it slow." _But he couldn't and it didn't seem like Giselle wanted to stop either. But did she know where this was going to lead? The magic was broken when the tea kettle started to whistle. "Oh, dear I forgot." All flushed and hair a bit mussed, Giselle got up to tend to the tea. Robert sat there trying to catch his breath and think of what to do next. Should he continue? Should he talk to her and see what she wanted? Should he just kiss her goodnight and wait till morning? The last wouldn't work because he knew as soon as his lips touched hers again, he would be gone.

She came back with two cups of tea. Still a little flushed she placed the cups on the coffee table and sat back down next to Robert. He could feel her warm skin radiating from beneath the dress. "Robert" she started hesitantly. "Yes Giselle?" he said as he took her hands into his. "This is a new feeling. It's not anger or confusion, it's something else. But I do know I like it." Her wide eyes looked up at him with all the trust in the world. "Giselle, honey, it's called… what's the best word for it… '_desire'_, and I'm feeling it too." All she said back was, "show me."

Forgetting the tea, he took her hand and led her to his room. There he turned on some soft music, took her into his arms again and started to dance with her, just swaying to and fro very slowly. He placed her hand on his chest and Giselle could feel the pounding of his heart and knew exactly what it was saying because her own heart was beating just as fast. He lowered his head to capture her lips again, this time with more longing and urgency. She eagerly pressed her lips to his and then jumped slightly when his tongue parted her lips and began to caress her. This definitely felt good she thought and returned the same kiss which made Robert moan.

Robert caressed her back, pulling her in closer. Her hands went to caress his face. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but as long as it was with Robert, she wanted to feel it all. Robert could sense her eagerness and started to look for a zipper or buttons on the back of her dress. Unable to find any, he gently pulled away from their kiss, which made Giselle moan, placed both hands on the dress that covered her shoulders and asked, "May I?" With a nod from Giselle, Robert started to gently slide the dress down her arms. Giselle felt the air touch her skin as her dress went lower and lower. To his utter amazement, she wasn't wearing any under garments. Something Morgan forgot to include in their shopping spree. Giselle shivered as Robert's kisses touched her neck and shoulders. Each kiss burned into her memory. She had him straighten up and she began to unbutton his shirt. As she did the night before Edward found her in New York, Giselle ran her hand down his bare chest and that same lovely tremor filled her body. Except this time instead of being denied a kiss, Robert drew her in closer and kissed her fully. Feeling bold, Giselle ran kisses along his neck and chest as Robert sucked in his breath at the sensation.

With Nancy, he had sex and enjoyed it, but with Giselle, all the other feelings combined with just the idea of making love, were going to push him over the edge. It seemed all new to him, as virginal as Giselle was. He lifted her up in his arms again, he really seemed to enjoy this, and placed her on the bed. Before lying next to her, Robert removed the rest of his clothing. Giselle was amazed at the beauty of a man's body and shyly took in the length of Robert's body. Robert saw her look and his desire doubled. He quickly joined her in bed and scooped her into his arms and began to kiss her. His hands roamed across her back while hers gently played with his chest.

Giselle liked this feeling, 'desire', and was trying to take Robert's lead. But she wanted more but she didn't know exactly what. With his kisses, he kept pulling her closer until she felt the hardness of him on her thigh. She had the feeling she wanted to get even closer to Robert than they already were. "_Was that even possible_?" she thought. Then Robert's hands moved to Giselle's front and cupped one firm breast, stroking it, rubbing her nipple with his thumb, driving Giselle to a whole new level of desire. "Oh, Robert, I do like that very much." She could feel him smile and he said, "Well then how about this?" and he lowered his head to the other breast and began to suck slowly on her other nipple. Giselle arched towards him, moaning clutching Robert's head.

The sensations she was feeling was not in her breasts but lower, much lower and it was building. She felt hot and moist. She pulled him up to her lips and grabbed his back to pull him in closer. Robert could feel her against him and he spread her legs underneath him. Giselle felt so comfortable there, under Robert but still not sure what to expect. She just knew she wanted him so badly. Robert looked down at Giselle, her eyes half closed, face flushed and lips rosy from his kisses, and he couldn't take it anymore. He guided himself into her and Giselle lifted her hips willingly. Scared to hurt her, Robert restrained himself and went in slowly. "Oh, Robert, please more," Giselle begged. "This may hurt just for a bit my love," and Robert pushed full length into her, feeling her tightness envelope him. She clenched his shoulders for just a moment and then her gripped relaxed as Robert just held in there, not moving.

Lying still inside her took all the strength Robert had. Giselle smiled up at him, "it's passed - the pain. Oh, please continue Robert," and she eagerly moved her hips. Robert began stroking slowly and then faster and faster as Giselle's moans grew closer together. He felt her hands grip his back and her legs lock around his waist. He knew she was near. She was so tight and small he knew he wouldn't be able to last long himself. "Oh Robert!" Giselle screamed as the sensations rocked her body for the first time. Robert continue to move as she quivered around him and then succumbed himself, burying his face in her silky hair as he managed that one last thrust.

Still clinging to each other, neither wanted to move, but Robert didn't want to crush her so he finally pulled out reluctantly. He rolled over and pulled her onto his chest. "Oh Robert, that was simply wonderful. Can we do it again?" He chuckled, "I think I need just a bit more time to recover my love." Content for now, Giselle snuggled against him and soon both were soundly asleep.

The End


End file.
